1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bed top sheets, blankets, and quilts, and the like (“bed top coverings”), and more particularly to bed top coverings or beds having a gusseted foot canopy at the bottom thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Over the years, mass production has led to the standardization of international mattress sizes from crib/toddler to twin to double to queen to king and California king, and the like. Similarly, background art sheeting, blankets, and quilts also have been standardized in terms of lengths and widths. However, such background art sheeting, blankets, and quilts are not designed to allow for comfort for a user when the user is in a reclined position underneath the sheeting, blankets, or quilts with feet pointing upward and with the bed top coverings tucked in under the mattress.